


One Mate For One Night

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advertisement, Gen, Neckz 'n' Throats, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly idea I had. I'm a fan of the Neckz 'n' Throats project and I love this photo of Derek Hale so here we are :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Mate For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr !  
> http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/


End file.
